bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Bravely Default: Praying Brage
Bravely Default: Praying Brage was a free-to-play web browser game in the ''Bravely'' series that started its open beta phase on November 1, 2012. The game is set 200 years after the events of Bravely Default. The game has ended its service as of April 24, 2019. Gameplay The game employs a job system similar to Bravely Default. The player begins by pledging allegiance to one of the four Crystal Maidens. Jobs can be crafted together. For example, Spell Fencer can be obtained by crafting Knight with Black Mage; Red Mage can be obtained by crafting Black Mage with White Mage. Jobs Beyond the returning jobs from Bravely Default, the game adds the Warrior and Gunner. Jobs are obtained by redeeming asterisks received from quests and events. Setting The game is set on the land of Luxendarc . There are four floating continents: Island of the Fire Maiden, Ignis , Island of the Water Maiden, Odina , Island of the Wind Maiden, Windan , Island of the Earth Maiden, Petorania . Characters *'Edea Lee Oblige' — The ruler of Windan, Edea became the current wind vestal to find her friend and predecessor Agnès Oblige. *'Iglia Ningva Oblige' — The fire vestal and ruler of Ignis. *'Curie Oblige' — The water vestal and ruler of Ondina. *'Lilia DeRosso Oblige' — The earth vestal and ruler of Petorania. She may have been created by Victor S. Court from the sample of Lord DeRosso's hair that he had received in Bravely Default. *'Roanne Crystallia the 5th' — The young archbishop who played a pivotal role in creating Crystalica and encouraged the artificial production of crystals while also implementing the Obelisk system of collecting fragments. She is worshiped as a "Saint of Salvation" and possesses a high level of influence in political matters. *'Ivybeth Blige' *'Maya' — Appears in the prologue. *'Celaeno' — Appears in the prologue. *'Airy' — Teaches the player about the game. Story Set two hundred years after the catastrophe that occurred in Bravely Default, the ocean to the south of Luxendarc was evaporated by the Holy Pillar caused by "the one who brings about apocalypse" . The four Crystals, as well as their temples, were shattered and scattered throughout the Luxendarc in the form of thick thunder clouds which blocked out the sun leading to the "decade of blackening rains and roaring thunder" . Those who survived abandoned the flatlands. In the present, the world continues to decay. The lands continue separating from the surface slowly rising into the skies and disintegrating in the upper atmosphere. First it had been the cliffs to the west of Florem, then the northern part of Eisenberg. Over the next hundred years four plains, eight highlands, three oceans and two continents floated into the skies and disintegrated. Fifty years prior to the game, an organization proclaiming to be of the Crystal Orthodoxy, landed on the rising continent. They gathered the crystal fragments and buried a crystal piece they had crystallized with the power of prayer within the continent. The continent ceased to rise, coming to a halt above the thunderclouds covering the lands. This place became known as Crystalica . The organization traveled by airship to the high lands where people had gathered and brought them to Crystalica, saving them from Luxendarc's end. Crystalica gave birth to a society revolving around the Crystal Faith. A method for artificially producing crystal, "the law of the crystal" was created and the decline of the crystal power within Crystalica was prevented. The invention of the Anchor Obelisk allowed for the efficient collection of crystal fragments from rising continents and the religious organization buried a crystal piece within four other floating continents and appointed four vestals to govern them. Music The soundtracks from Bravely Default are used. Development The game is developed by NHN Game, the developer behind Piccoto Knights for the PlayStation Vita. The first trailer was released on October 24, 2012. With regards to connectivity with Bravely Default, participating in the open beta for Praying Brage unlocked a prayer costume for Edea Lee in Bravely Default. Gallery BDPB Artwork.png|Promotional holiday artwork. Edealeeoblige.jpg|Edea Lee Oblige. Battle BDPR.jpg|Battle system. BDPB Four Maidens.jpg|Vestals Curie, Lilia, Edea and Iglia. BDPB_Airy2.png|Airy. BDPB Ivybeth Blige.png|Ivybeth Blige. BDPB Ivybeth Blige2.png|Ivybeth Blige (no eyepatch). BDPB Roanne Crystallia.png|Roanne Crystallia. BDPB Roanne Crystallia2.png|Roanne Crystallia (Unhooded). See also *''Bravely Default'' External links *Official Japanese site *Tutorial Guide in English References Category:Bravely Default: Praying Brage Category:Games Category:Japan-exclusive games Category:Defunct titles